No Todo es como se Quiere
by Jess Tateragi
Summary: "Estúpido Boomer" así es como Brick piensa desde que su hermano y su mejor amiga se volvieron novios, él no cree que Boomer sea el indicado para hacer feliz a Momoko ya que ella es su más valiosa amiga y no quiere que la lastimen. Nadie piensa lo mismo y tratan de que él vea la realidad mientras que la relación entre el rubio y la pelinaranja avanza y retrocede


-Brick, deja de gruñir... -Miyako Gōtokuji, de cabellos rubios ligeramento ondulados recogido en dos coletas y ojos de un claro azul cielo serenos estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala de estar de la casa Akatsutsumi tomando de una taza de té-.

-No puedo -Brick Him, un pelinaranja de ojos de un extraño color rojo carmesí golpeaba con el talon repetida y rápidamente el suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.- Ya es la cuarta vez que salen esos dos solos a quien sabe donde... -no paraba de hacer sonidos molestos con la garganta y los labios, sonidos irritables- Además, llevan afuera casi 3 horas.

-No es para tanto... -Kaoru Matsubara, chica de melena negra llegada al raz de los hombros y ojos poco más oscuros del tono pistache se encontraba de cabeza en otro sofá cercano al de Miyako viendo la televisión.- Tú también sales todo el tiempo con quien sabe cuantas tontas y nadie se queja.

-Pero estamos hablando de **¡MOMOKO Y BOOMER!** -Resaltó las palabras mientras dirigía su mirada rojiza cargada de fastidio a la pelinegra.- Vamos, ¿no les molesta? Boomer debería hacer otras cosas y dejar esas tonterias -volvio a golpear el suelo con el talon y de vez en cuando, caminaba por detrás de las chicas como león enjaulado-.

-Cosas como hacer la comida -Butch Him, hermano de Brick que en nada se asemejaban porque éste tenía la cabellera azabache recogida en una pequeña coleta trasera, ojos rasgados color verde pantano y tez más pálida que la del pelinaranja salía de la cocina con cara no muy amistosa- Tengo hambre y el maldito trasto esé está vacio... -soltó un gruñido parecido a los de su hermano y volvio la vista hacia el televisor.- ¿Qué pelea es?

-Ni idea, pero está buena... -la parecida a él, que compartía su color de ojos y cabello soltaba un izquierdazo al aire, entre imitando y corrigiendo los golpes que se veían en pantalla- Y _ese trasto_ se llama refrigerador, cabeza dura.

-Mira quien abrió la bocaza -giró los ojos y concentró la vista en los luchadores.- Ese petate de Boomer recibirá tremendos golpes cuando llegue... -Sin esperar a otra cosa, se lanzó a donde estaba Kaoru y la quitó del sofá para posicionarse exactamente como la chica que estaba segundos antes allí-.

-Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ese lugar es mío! -Espetó la ojiverde y trató por todos los medios posibles de quitar al jovén del sofá sin mucho exito-.

-Dejen de pelear... -Miyako había terminado su té y se disponia a pararse para separar a aquellos dos cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y todo quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral-.

-¡La cara del policia cuando le echáste agua! -Dos jovencitos estaban en la entrada riendo mientras sus cabezas eran cubiertas por toallas- ¡Por tu culpa tuvimos que correr hasta la tienda de ropa y cambiarnos! -Quien hablaba, una muchacha de cabellos naranjas tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos rosados (Sí, rosados!) estaban cubiernos por pequeñas lágrimas de risa-.

-¡No me negaras que se veía gracioso! -Su acompañante, un chico de melena rubia alborotada y ojos de la oscuridad del cielo por las noches también reía con estrepidad y hacía gestos con las manos mientras pasaban al interior de la casa- ¡Además no te quejáste cuando pague tu nuevo atuendo!

-¡Era lo menos que podías hacer luego de aventárme a la fuente! -No habían notado que se colaron en el ambiente tranquilo de la estancia y que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos con una mezcla de extrañeza e incomodidad-.

-¿Por qué estan mojados? -Después de tranquilizar sus almas al ver a sus amigos, los 4 de adentro no sabían muy bien qué hacer; pero la primera reacción de Brick no fue la más... adecuada.- ¿No ven la hora que es y el frío que hace? -Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño más fruncido de lo necesario. Si había alguien que en ese momento fuera el padre celoso y sobreprotector, esé era Brick.- Son cerca de las 8 de la noche, ya obscureció y ustedes no llegaban.

-Tranquilo hermano, estabamos bien... -el rubio, cuyo nombre era Boomer Him y también era hermano de Brick y Butch parecía más calmado de lo que al pelinaranja le gustaba.- Momoko y yo fuimos un rato al parque, nada más... -sacudió la toalla sobre su radiante cabeza y caminó hacia la cocina con paso tranquilo.- ¿Qué quieren de cenar?

-¡Pizza! -Butch se paró de un salto del sofá, tirando a Kaoru por la fuerza y la velocidad y corrió hacia la cocina como si el diablo le pisará los talones. Lo cierto es que él sería el diablo en persona hacia su hermano.- ¡Y ven para acá, que me matas de hambre! ¡Joder! -Luego solo se oía como trastes y ruidos escandalosos inundaban la cocina, haciendo suponer al resto que Boomer estaba tratando de salvar su pellejo de su hermano más agresivo-.

-Yo también tengo hambre -la chica, cuya casa era suya y por lo tanto su nombre era Momoko Akatsutsumi; se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras con la toalla trataba de secar las puntas de su largo cabello zanahoria-.

-Momoko... -Brick trataba de moderar su tono de voz, pero éste no parecía del todo comprensivo.- ¿Por qué has estado saliendo con Boomer? -Esta idea lo incomodaba, y lo sacaba de sus casillas. Su mejor amiga lo ha sido desde que tenían 8 años y él se había encargado de que ningún estúpido lastimará a su preciada compañera en todo. Ahora, de la nada, su hermano más pequeño la sacaba a lugares desde hacía un par de semanas; y ella aceptaba todas sus atenciones-.

-Porque es divertido -la ojirosa no parecía captar sus preocupaciones y actuaba como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? -lo volteo a ver a los ojos. Él sintió como sus rosadas pupilas penetraban en su interior y un extraño sentimiento lo invadió al completo. De repente, la ira se apoderó de él, no quería que ese mirar lo experimentará nadie más ¡nadie! Ni siquiera su hermano-.

-¡Porque no! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga y te prohibo que lo hagas! -Explotó. Un tono autoritario salió de su boca y fue concecuencia de un gesto de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes, incluidos aquellos que estaban en una pelea en la cocina. Sabía que ese tono le causaría problemas con Momoko, pero no pudo evitarlo-.

-¡¿Desde cuando tienes el derecho para prohibirme algo?! -No se esperó una respuesta tan rápida y brusca de la pelinaranja; así que cuando la vio con sus ojos carmesí pudo notar como su más valiosa amiga tenía las manos en la cintura y una expresión bien vista por él muchas veces, solo que muy, MUY pocas dirigida hacia su persona.- ¡Yo nunca te digo ni hago nada cuando te vas con esas tipas de otras escuelas a ya sabemos qué!

Brick Him era conocido por casi cualquier estudiante en la ciudad por varias cosas, entre ellas: su fama como casanovas. Desde que ingresó al tercer año del nivel medio hasta ahora que empezaba el último año de preparatoria había conquistado a varios cientos de chicas de todas edades y escuelas, y a casi todas las había llevado a un hotelillo de por ahí a pasar la noche haciendo cosas no muy adecuadas para su edad. Momoko sabía que había hecho su amigo la noche anterior aquellos días que faltaba a clases poco después de comenzar el segundo año del medio superior, y definitivamente no aprobaba sus acciones; pero igual se alegraba de ser su mejor amiga y no otra de sus victimas.

-¡Eso no te importa! -Cuando Brick supo que su ojirrosa estaba al tanto de sus aventuras se sintió incómodo, pues quería mantenerla al margen. Para él, Momoko siempre tendría que estar pura y libre de todo mal que él hubiera cometido-.

-¡Digo lo mismo! -Sus cejas anaranjadas caían hacia abajo en una expresión irritada.- ¡Si yo quiero salir con alguien no tengo porque darte explicaciones, aun sí es tu hermano! -Y dicho esto, salió al jardín trasero en busca de aire fresco que le llenará los pulmones. Ultimamentente Brick estaba insoportable-.

* * *

><p>-¡Deja de gruñir y pasa el balón! -Kaoru se encontraba en la cancha de soccer, se había colado a un entrenamiento del equipo varonil.- ¡Tú! ¡Cabeza de zanahoria! -Sus ojos verde claro se voltearon con irritación hacia un par de escarlatas-.<p>

-¡Deja de molestar y toma la maldita cosa! -Brick lanzó una patada tan fuerte al esferico negro y blanco que éste terminó estrellandose en la pared de la cancha, atravesando por completo la red de la porteria. Sin molestarse siquiera en murmurar una disculpa se dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a los vestidores.- Estúpido Boomer... -masculló enfuruñado. Maldito, maldito rubio oxigenado-.

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde aquella pelea entre él y la pelinaranja, se habían recoinciliado pocos días después pero para el ojirrojo no bastaba: Boomer no se merecía tener a Momoko. Dos meses después de eso, su hermano más chico se le había declarado a su mejor amiga... y ella había aceptado. Ya iban para el medio año andando. Brick seguía gruñendo, cada vez más fuerte y seguido al ver como el azulito apartaba a su femenina compañera para llevarla a una cita, un paseo, una actividad ¡quien-sabe-qué chingada! Pero él no podía hacer nada, porque ellos eran novios, y Brick no era más que el mejor amigo de Momoko. Es cierto que como su mejor amigo podía darle consejos sobre cualquier cosa a la chica, pero ella desde el primer día que aceptó la proposición de Boomer le había dicho al pelinaranja que no quería hablar con él sobre el tema. ¡Vaya fiasco!

-¡Brick! -la susodicha se hayaba corriendo hacia él con mucho entusiasmo y un par de libros en mano.- ¡Brick, me alegra verte! -una sonrisa irradiaba en su angelical rostro, y en ese momento el muchacho disipó de su mente todos los malos pensamientos. No quería que su ojirrosa se sintierá mal porque él no estaba conforme con su relación, así que desde que ella le había dejado las cosas en claro hacia ya 6 largos meses Brick había cerrado su boca y sus reflexiones para sí mismo... y para Miyako, quien se convirtió en su segunda mejor amiga después de la declaración de noviazgo de Boomer.- ¿Cuándo pensabas ir a la biblioteca para nuestro proyecto de biología?

-Lo siento, pero todavía me quedo impactado de saber que no lo haras con el inteligente -No pretendía molestarla, pero no controlaba bien sus corazonadas y un ligero toque de sarcásmo salió en sus palabras. Boomer siempre fue el más idiota de los tres hermanos Him.- Con eso de que se acerca su medio año... -resopló. Debía callar su bocaza de una vez, no quería que Momoko lo viera mal; pero lo sacaba de sí la mera idea de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos-.

-No empieces... -Ella se había detenido a unos pasos de él y le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche. Pese a todo, su ojirrosa ya no se tomaba en serio sus reclamos; eran simples bromas de mejor amigo para su mente femenina.- Boomy no está en nuestra clase y lo sabes, además... -se acercó a él hasta rozar practicamente sus narices y le sonrió de una manera complice.- ¿Quien era el que quería arrazar con los proyectos de los demás compañeros del grupo haciendo el mejor proyecto con la mejor alumna?

-Yo... -Se formó una media sonrisa en su rostro. Él y su ojirrosa eran los mejores en todas las materias y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso. Jamás.- Así que vamos a la maldita biblioteca y saquemos la información de esos polvorientos libros. -Trató de evitar la mirada triunfal de su amiga, de su mejor amiga, y caminó hacia la mencionada sala con paso descidido desde el principio que sería aburrido; cuando una mano le tomó la muñeca. **Esa** mano.- ¿Ahora qué? -También era conocido por su humor algo agresivo, y Momoko no era prescisamente la excepción. Solo le mostraba esas facetas cuando se sentía fastidiado o aburrido-.

-A donde tenemos que ir es a mi casa, porque los libros ya estan aquí -levantó su otra mano y Brick recordó esa imagen de hace unos minutos en donde ella venía corriendo hacia él con esos libros.- Sabía que no ibas a ir por tu cuenta a la biblioteca a buscar la información aunque la fecha de entrega fuera al día siguiente, así que me adelanté y decidí buscarte ya para empezar el trabajo. -Le sonrió ampliamente. Una sonrisa pura e inocente-.

-Me conoces demasiado bien Momoko... -La sonrisa de su amiga, de su mejor amiga se hizo más amplia; sabía de antemano que no importará cuantos apodos le pusiera el estúpido de Boomer. Momoko amaba su nombre, y amaba que la llamaran por su nombre de la manera en que solo él sabía hacer.- Tan bien que si fueras mi enemiga, ya estaría muerto. -Sonrió y deseó poder guardar ese momento en un frasco y dejarlo allí para siempre. Él y su ojirrosa, solos, compartiendo una vez más sus tan estrechos lazos de mejores amigos-.

-Vamos a mi casa... -se hechó a reír de las picardías que el pelirrojo le ofrecía. Y justo cuando se daban media vuelta par andar por el pasillo hacia la salida oyeron un llamado, un llamado para ella-.

-¡Rosadita mía!-Una voz algo melosa salió de entre las aulas y una melena rubia se veía a los lejos como se agitaba. Brick gruñó al saber quien era mientras su compañera corría hacia el personaje con gran entusiasmo-.

-¡Boomy! -Se lanzó, literalmente, a los brazos de su "amado" y le plantó un beso. El ojirrojo entornó sus escarlatas ventanas a su alma y resopló al encontrar a su hermano frente a él con su ojirrosa en brazos.- ¡Pensé que estabas en tu clase de francés!

-Ya terminó -El tercer miembro del grupo a medio pasillo no dejaba su rostro de brillar al ver a su niña en sus brazos.- Recogí rápido mis cosas para ver si podía alcanzarte para llevarte a casa.

-Que bien, que gran detalle, todo un Romeo; pero ella ya tiene quien la lleve -Brick no soportaba aquella escena, así que tomó a Momoko del brazo y la jaló hacia él, haciendo que saliera del agarre de Boomer y arrastrandola hacia la salida.- ¡Nos vemos en casa hermano! -No quizó ver atras, ni tampoco hizo caso de las palabras que la muchacha le dirigía para que la soltara. Simplemente ese era su momento con Momoko, y no dejaría que su estúpido hermano se lo volviera a quitar-.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento de hoy? -Miyako se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de los Him preparando unos sanwiches mientras hablaba calmadamente con un jovén de cabellos negro azabache-.<p>

-El idiota de Brick volvió a hacer de las suyas, y Kaoru se volvio a colar en el gimnasio -Butch estaba tirado en uno de los sofás de la sala con una bebida energética en mano.- ¿Qué me dices de tus clases de vestido?

-Bien, empezamos con el diseño de la blusa la clase pasada y hoy solo lo perfeccioné -Él no entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso de las telas, y ella no comprendía como alguien podía aguantar tanto desgaste físico. Aun asi, Butch y Miyako eran buenos amigos; de esos buenos amigos que no tienen nada que ver y que sin embargo, se llevan de maravilla-.

-Estoy en casa... -la puerta se abrió mientras la ojicielo salía de la cocina con el delantal predestinado para ella y la bandeja repleta de sanwiches en manos. Cuando el recien llegado volteo hacia la sala se percató de la presencia de ambos- ¿Qué rayos pasa aqui? -El rubio vio como su hermano del cual recibía mayormente moretones estaba tendido sobre su sofá con una lata en mano mientras la amiga y hermana más pequeña de su novia le traía comida. Espera... ¿QUÉ?-.

-Vine a platicar con Butch un rato. -Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, la chica de piel de porcelana dejaba la vandeja en la mesilla de la sala y se quitaba el delantal que él nunca usaba por orden de sus hermanos mayores.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? -Le sonrió con dulsura y volvio a meterse a la cocina para dejar el delantal y, seguramente, traerle un vaso-.

-Quiero saber desde cuando estan juntos. -Aventó su mochila al primer rincon vacio que vio y se dejo caer en otro sofá mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios.- Vaya, yo se que dicen que los opuestos se atraen pero... -Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y empezó a masajearse la frente. Sus palabras iban cargadas de pesadez-.

-No estamos saliendo. -Ambos resoplaron ante la actitud del rubio. Y mientras Miyako le ponía enfrente un vaso con agua, Butch se reincorporaba para verlo bien-.

-Solo somos buenos amigos, eso es todo. -El ojiverde agarró un sanwichs de la vandeja y practicamente lo deboró.- Tenía hambre y tu siempre estabas con la cabeza dura, así que un día ella me vio pidiendo comida y se ofreció a hacerme la merienda cada que pudiera.

-¿Y por qué no lo sabía? ¿Desde cuando fue eso? -Boomer también se sentó bien y tomó el vaso que yacia esperando ser bebido. Estaba claro que eso no tenía una semana; y no era que presisamente le molestará, más bien le intrigaba que no se diera cuenta-.

-Ya tiene bastante, casi desde que empezaste a andar con Momoko.-Larubia le sonrió y le dio una delicada mordida a un sanwichs.- Lo que pasa es que estas tan perdido en tu mundo, que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor... -Con ese comentario tan sereno y tranquilo, el silencio se hizo presente en la recamara. Un silencio que dejó a Boomer pensando ¿Habían cambiado las cosas a su alrededor?


End file.
